Ultimate Opportunist
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Miz and Edge's Ex-Boyfriends have hooked up & that leaves them both with no one to celebrate their TLC & World title wins with. Miz suggest a celebration of their own. Pairing; Miz/Edge. Also, Randy Orton/Edge, Miz/Morrison & Randy/Morrison.


Title: **Ultimate Opportunist  
**

Pairing(s): _The Miz/Edge. Mentioned; Randy Orton/Edge, The Miz/John Morrison & Randy Orton/John Morrison._  
Warning(s): _Graphic sex, cursing,__ etc. _  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note:_ Terrah's threat of quitting immediately made me desperate to do something, so this is for you Hun. We wanted Miz/Edge story but were not getting the way we desired so I thought why not try my hands on it.  
_S/N;_ This is set after the TLC PPV, at which Edge won the World Title and Miz retained his WWE Championship.  
_

o~o

Adam was glaring hatefully at Randy and Morrison who were sitting at a table in the corner looking very cozy. Randy had an arm wrapped around Mor's shoulder and they were talking intimately.

"Can you fucking believe those two? They definitely move on fast." Adam slightly jumped at someone intercepting his thought process and looked at the direction said voice came from. He frowned as he saw 'The Miz' sitting before him on the opposite side's bench of the small booth Adam had chosen to sulk around in.

"Who the hell invited you?" Adam asked in an irritated tone. He was exasperated enough already and didn't want to deal with this loud mouthed, self absorbed and self proclaimed_ Mr. Awesome._

Miz who was glaring in the direction Adam was few minutes ago looked back at him and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Hey, you should feel privileged that I,_ THE MIZ_ is sitting before you."

"Oh really? No wonder Morrison dumped your ass."

"Says the one who himself got dumped. You can't appreciate someone noticing your miserable condition and coming over to share, can you?"

"Oh, so suddenly the ever self-centered The Miz care about me. How lucky I must am." Adam said in a mocked tone.

"You really are one ungrateful little shit you know that?"

"What's your point Miz? Why are you here?"

"Why does everyone always think I have a motive? Can't I be just civil and a good human being?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Fine. Well, I am just pissed. I mean I am the WWE Champion, yet I got no ass to fuck. Its not fair. You just won the World Title and you got no one to celebrate with. On top of that, our dear Ex-Boyfriends are here trying to couple up just to make it worse for us. If anyone right now deserve to not be alone, that's the two of us."

"Well, it wouldn't have been that way if you hadn't been such an obnoxious asshole to your slut boyfriend! You had no sense to control your whore and look, he is all over my, _MY_ Randy now!" Adam stated in a furious voice.

"_Your_ Randy ain't a saint blondie. He lured my Johnny into calling it quit with me I am sure. And if you hadn't been such a jealous dramatic little bitch, you would have Randy with you and he wouldn't have been spoiling my Morrie!" Miz fired back.

Adam glared at him ready to explode again but then his expression changed to gloomy. He was too tired to argue. "Fuck it. Fuck them. I have no one on this night with me. Jay isn't here. Jeff isn't here. Randy doesn't even wanna look at me. I deserve better. I wanna celebrate." Adam banged his head on the table lightly and rested his chin on his folded arms. A pout appearing on his pretty lips.

WWE just had the TLC PPV and most of the Wrestlers and Divas had decided to hit this club after the show. Although they did have RAW tomorrow but everyone wanted to get together and celebrate the successful paper-view.

Edge had won the World Title. He had dreamed for this night since he got back from his career threatening injury. But he was far from anything but happy. His lucky star had sucked big time when just a week ago Randy had broke up with him. He had no one to share his moment with. Yes, he was friends with almost everyone and they all congratulated him. Tried to cheer him up, but problem was Adam had no one he was close to around. Jay was in Canada for Christmas and had congratulated him via a text message after he won. Adam's other close friend Jeff Hardy had left the company months ago. And the one person he wanted to be spoiled by on this night was not talking to him. Randy didn't even congratulate him.

So yes. He fucked up. But it wasn't this bad that Randy burnt all bridges with him over it. Ok, maybe it was. Adam had this little problem of getting paranoid over Randy's closeness with other guys. Randy told him to behave from time to time, but he always ended up throwing a fit whenever he saw him getting friendly with someone. It all boiled over for them when Adam had accused Randy of having an affair with John Morrison.

Johnny was a close friend of Randy and he had dumped Miz soon after Miz won the title. Said Miz's ego was too much for him to deal with. Adam thought Johnny had intentions of stealing his boyfriend. He didn't like their close proximity. He also made it clear to Randy and then went a little over the top in expressing his concerns. He let Morrison get a clear view of what he thought about him. He had engaged himself in a verbal fight with John and ended up calling him a whore which promoted Randy to drag him into his hotel room and let his frustration out by giving Adam a hard spanking for his troubles.

Adam was embarrassed, angry and still very very much jealous. He didn't talk to Randy who also pretended not to care which only frustrated Adam more. He then accused Randy of cheating when one night Randy arrived late to their hotel room and it was it for Randy. He had enough of Adam's shit so he decided to teach him a lesson and actually hook up with John so Adam's jealousy could be over something based on reality.

"Ehm...See, that's what I am here for." Miz mumbled as Adam titled his head up and looked over his face with curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna celebrate. I wanna celebrate. We both are champs for fuck sake! We shouldn't sit here and let those two losers destroy OUR night!"

"Morrison actually won." Adam commented.

"Cute. Stop being a smart ass. I am trying to make a point here."

Adam straightened up and actually got interested in what Miz was saying. He had nothing better to do anyways.

"So, like I said, I am the Miz, and I am the most handsome WWE Champion in history." Adam rolled his eyes at this. "And your the Rated R Superstar, the most pretty World Champion in history." Adam gave a sly smirk at the compliment that was really Miz trying flattery to get Adam on his good side.

"Your point would be?" Adam promoted.

"My point is, like you said, fuck them. For real. Lets celebrate. You and me. I can rock your world off and I am sure your ass has not been the talk of locker room for years for no reasons." Miz said in a seductive low voice and winked at Adam, who was looking at him like if he had lost his mind.

"I am serious, what's wrong with it? Relationships apparently suck for both of us despite our greatness respectively and we are too good to be sitting around not getting our rocks off." Miz added when he saw Adam's expression.

Adam blinked at him, "Did you just tried to take a jab at me and called me a locker room slut?"

Miz frowned in confusion and shook his head, "Do you always take words out of context? And you so totally missed the actual point."

Adam looked over at where Randy and Morrison were still sitting together, engaged in a sensual kiss.

"You know what...I actually agree. You are a hunky and I can show you very well I had my reputation for the right reasons." Adam said naughtily and winked back at Miz.

Miz was a little taken aback from that response. He was not really expecting Adam to comply this easily. Well duh, see if he cared. Looked like he was getting what he needed and he could care less about anything else.

He smirked and stood up, extending his hand to Adam, "Let's go."

Adam grinned at him and placed his hand in Mike's as he was pulled off from his sitting position. He was slightly startled when Miz took him in his arms and kissed him on his mouth fully. Heatedly. It left Adam in a haze. When Miz pulled back Adam looked at him with a curious expression and Miz smirked at him, nodding towards Randy and Morrison who both were looking their way and clearly seemed bothered for some reason.

Miz placed his hand on the small of Adam's back and led him out of the club, towards his car.

o~o

As soon as they entered into their hotel room, they began kissing each other hungrily. Miz ran his hands all over Adam's body who was trying to steady his breathing. It had been almost a month since he had any sex. Randy and him were fighting a lot before they broke up. So he was definitely horny as hell. Miz was fucking hot, Adam had to admit it.

"Fuck..You taste good.." Miz panted as he placed kisses all over Adam's mouth and neck. He pulled back a little and guided the flushed blonde over to the bed and laid him there. Miz got on top of him and they got engaged in another make out session that left them both panting hard. Miz ran his hands over Adam's clothed chest and stomach and hooked his fingers under his shirt. He pulled back, motioning Adam to sit up a little as he pulled his shirt over his head. He gave an appreciative look to Adam's pretty frame and then started undoing his belt. As he pulled the belt out of the loop of Adam's jeans, Adam leaned forward to tug at Miz's shirt. Expressing his displeasure at him being fully clothed.

Miz pushed him back on the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off quickly along with his shoes. He eyed Adam's half nude body hungrily and leaned forward to kiss him again. Adam was clinging to him, desperate with need. Miz's kisses were making him moan and whimper and he was kind of touched by the way Miz was taking it slow. Somehow he gave the impression of a man who just fucked and wasn't capable of loving anything but his cock. Now he was showering Adam with sweet feathery kisses and loving on him even though Adam was just a casual fuck to him.

"Fuck Mike...Please..." Adam whined softly and Miz straightened up. He pulled his shirt over his head and Adam couldn't help the gleam that appeared in his eyes. Miz definitely was one handsome WWE Champion. He couldn't argue there at all. Mike looked back at him and smiled sweetly, not arrogantly. The Miz on an intimate level was surely a different one everyone saw on TV.

Mike laid back over him and gave him a small kiss then pulled Adam's underwear off. As he looked at the beauty laid before him in all its glory, he literally lost his breath. Adam was truly magnificent. He always thought Morrison was a picture perfect example of perfection, but Adam was nothing short from anything but deliciously gorgeous even at this stage of his life when he was closing up to forties.

Miz flipped him over onto his stomach and Adam let out a deep moan. Miz was hard as hell but he wanted to make it good for them both. Not just a fuck off session. He wanted to take his time in appreciating Adam's beauty since he may never get a chance like this again.

He had a hard time controlling his drool over seeing Adam's gorgeous ass. If someone's could have been a compensation for Morrison's ass on his celebration night, Adam's was. In fact, it was more than just a compensation. Adam was a guy any man would love to get their hands on. If only he didn't have those behavioral issues that fucked his relationship up with The Viper...he would have been perfect.

Miz kissed Adam's back gently and took hold of his ass cheeks as he spread him to reveal his tight little pucker. He bent forward and licked it, causing Adam to jolt in pleasure as a groan escaped his pretty lips. He was on fire. Miz could tell. He smirked to himself and continued his probing, loving on Adam's entrance and enjoying his heavenly taste.

"Fuck...Mike...need you...fuck..Fuck me!" Adam begged as Miz continued his slow torture. He pulled back and kissed his hip one more time before turning Adam onto his back. He kissed his lips then stood up and pulled his pants & shoes off. Adam was looking up at him with pure need and breathing heavily.

Miz pulled his boxers off next and revealed his hard erection that stood proudly and hungrily. Adam sat up slightly and looked at his cock, swallowing hard. He was fucking huge and Adam couldn't wait to get that cock in him.

Miz took hold of his head and guided his mouth towards his dick. Adam went willingly. "Come on babe...Get me ready for your pretty little ass." Adam didn't wait and went straight onto him and started sucking hard. Getting him all wet and ready. Miz was panting in arousal and he had to steady himself from losing it too soon. Adam's mouth was just magic. If he was Randy, he would have taken any fits and mood swings from Adam if he had this mouth and this ass to fuck.

Adam continued to suck and deep throat him and when Miz felt he was about to cum, he pulled Adam off and pushed him back on the bed on his back.

"Suck 'em," Miz sat beside him as he tapped his fingers lightly on Adam's swollen lips and Adam parted them, taking two of them inside his mouth and sucking them, making them wet thoroughly. Miz kept his eyes plastered on Adam's pretty mouth fucking itself with his digits while letting out slutty moans in process. It was a fucking hot image.

He pulled out and got between Adam's spread legs. He took hold of one of his ankle and pushed his other hand's wet fingers in Adam's tight tunnel. He fingered him for a few moments, getting him stretchable enough for fucking then pulled them out. He took hold of his cock, guiding it into Adam's waiting hole. Adam cried out as Miz's cock stretched him. He stopped immediately.

"Please...more..Please.." Adam whimpered and begged. Pain would surpass. He was just too fucking hot right now to care. He wanted to get fucked hard.

Miz pushed all the way inside with a hard thrust and let go of his ankle. Fuck. He was so tight and enveloped Mike's cock in such a delicious heat. Adam's arms were spread over his head and his lips were parted, eyes shut tightly trying to get adjusted to his size. He presented such a beautiful sensual image to Miz's eyes.

"Move...Please...Fucking move..." Adam pleaded and Miz started to thrust. Adam wrapped his legs tightly around him and pulled him even deeper into his confines. He was whimpering and wiggling his hips, trying to get Miz to hit at an angle. He moaned in pleasure as his prostate was hit. Miz leaned over Adam's whimpering form and kissed his lips.

"You know how fucking beautiful you are? So damn tight and sexy..wanted to have you so bad...always.." Miz groaned and continued to buck his hips and cock into Adam's ass. Adam's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Miz with confusion over his words. But he was too damn close to ask.

"Miz...Please..Touch me...wanna come for you..fuck..you are so big..Oh God, please.." He whimpered almost painfully. Miz kissed his forehead gently and took hold of his cock, fisting him hard and roughly.

"Fuck..fuck..I am..gonna.." And with that Adam came all over Miz's hand. Miz groaned in pleasure as he felt himself getting close too with the tight friction Adam's ass provided. He quickened his thrusts and soon came inside his depths. He shoved his face in Adam's neck and milked his orgasm.

"Damn...that was..fucking amazing." Miz said in his sated state as he gained his strength back a little and looked at Adam's glowing face.

"Yes...It was. You are good." Adam responded in a playful tone and Miz smirked. He got out of Adam gently and laid beside him. Adam looked at him for a moment before turning onto his side as he leaned on his elbow and looked over Mike.

"What?" Miz asked under Adam's curious stare.

"Nothing. I was just wondering...how long had you wanted me?" Adam asked mischievously and Miz gave him a sarcastic smirk in return.

"You really are not suppose to remember what we say during sex." He smarted.

"Oh really? And they call me the _'Ultimate Opportunist'_."

"You mind?"

"Nope. I appreciate. At least I got my celebratory sex and tell you what, you are definitely a hunk." Adam said while grinning.

Mike just smiled and grabbed him by his head gently, tugging him down so Adam could splay over his chest. "Enough talking. You get what you want. I get what I want. My cock's happy, your ass's happy. Now I am sleepy and definitely want some celebratory sleep too."

Adam smiled contently and closed his eyes. Miz's calm breathing soothing him into a dream land.

o~o


End file.
